


Reunion

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Drabble and a Half, Endgame Fix-It, Endgame denied us a Thorki reunion and I will write about it until I feel better, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Incest, M/M, Porn, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: "The sun will shine on us again."Post-Infinity WarThor and Loki reunion sex.





	Reunion

“Fuck me harder, brother, show me how much you missed me,” Loki cried.

Thor was already pounding into him, pressing him to the wall because they hadn’t made it to the bed; such was the immediacy of their need. It had ignited the air between their bodies, turning it to curls of roaring flame. They had known at once that the fire could only be quenched with each other’s lips, that if they didn’t do it quickly enough they would suffocate.

“I missed you, you’re mine,” Thor spoke low in Loki’s ear. 

They wanted it to last, but were too desperate for each other’s pleasure and soon they orgasmed as one, Thor leaning so hard into his brother that Loki’s cock was crushed painfully and Loki relishing the rawness of it and splattering the wall with a gasp, with a sharp inhale like he had just come back to life.


End file.
